Un problema informático
by Bellumy
Summary: En la aula de informática los ordenadores se vuelven locos y no hay manera de apagarlos. Por el contenido que muestran su profesor les baja la nota. ¿Podrá Rinne ayudarles?
1. Los ordenadores hacen el loco

_**Bueno los que me conozcan sabrán que también tengo que actualizar mi otra historia que es larga ahora bien está historia no lo será. Ahora a todos los que la lean espero que sea de su gusto.**_

_**Se me olvidaba el descargo de responsabilidad: Kyoukai no Rinne pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **_

**Los ordenadores hacen el loco**

En una clase del instituto de Mamiya se estudiaba informática básica como crédito variable, cuando de golpe una serie de imágenes en todas las pantallas aparecieron y todos los alumnos alarmados por ellas intentaron de todo por detenerlas. Algunos pidieron a sus compañeros más expertos su ayuda otros tapaban las pantallas de los ordenadores para evitar que se vieran, los más desesperados desenchufaron las máquinas de la corriente pero ninguna de las acciones servía de nada; las imágenes continuaban apareciendo. Como era de esperar el profesor que los dejó a solas para contestar una llamada telefónica se encontró con el caos que sembraron sus alumnos ni que decir que a todos ellos les bajó un punto sobre el próximo examen y les advirtió que si volvía a pasar les bajaría dos. Pasó que otro día, al mismo profesor lo solicitaron en una entrevista con una madre de alguno de sus alumnos y le era imposible atender aquella hora. Para muchos alumnos aquello era como música celestial y se relajaron: hablaron; jugaron; bailaron y durmieron (los más cansados). Media hora después los ordenadores hicieron igual y para su infortunio, su profesor acabó antes de tiempo y volvió a clase justo en el inicio de la cascada. Les bajó otros dos puntos.

Rinne vestía su haori de invisibilidad cada vez que recogía el correo del gabinete meteorológico. Esta vez había unas cuantas solicitudes muy generosas y curiosamente todas sobre el mismo tema.

– "_Rinne ¡Hoy si que hemos hecho un buen negocio!" _- Dijo su pequeño gato negro que recogía con una carreta, todas las ofrendas que se habían apilado no sólo en el interior del recipiente sino también al suelo justo a su lado.

– "_Sin duda, hoy parece un gran día. Qué tal si primero vamos a comer." _- A Rinne le sonó su estomago, pues entre la comida que le habían ofertado había una pasta occidental que olía de muerte. (Rinne al ser japonés algunos platos extranjeros no los conoce y de hecho es normal porque aquella pasta era casera.)

– "_¡Qué gran idea!"_

Después de las clases Mamiya y sus amigas conversaban de camino a sus casas.

– "_¿Habéis oído el nuevo rumor?"_- Preguntó Miho.

– "_Sí claro, no hay nadie que no se haya enterado aún." _- Le contestó Rika.

– "_¿Qué rumor?" _-Pregunto Mamiya.

– "_¡Qué!" _- Exclamaron todas sus amigas.

– "_Mamiya ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?" _- La tercera amiga intervino. Todas en su conjunto al ver su cara curiosidad e inocencia suspiraron.

– "_Está bien supongo que te tendremos que poner al día." _- Inició Miho. - _"Todo comenzó hace unas semanas. Según parece todos los ordenadores se volvieron locos al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo mostraban diversas imágenes no apropiadas para nuestra edad."_

– "_¿Y qué tiene de raro?"_

– "_¡Pues todo!" _- Dijo Rika.

– "_Por lo que se ve ¡nadie pudo hacer nada por detenerlo!"_

– "_Y lo peor fue que el profesor los pilló infraganti y les bajó la nota ipso facto."_

– "_Pero pudieron apagar los ordenadores."_

– "_¡Que va! Carlos me dijo que desenchufó la máquina y ésta todavía estuvo encendida cuando el profesor entró."_

_Mmm. Tal vez esto sea bueno para el negocio de Rinne. _Pensó ella.

Simultáneamente mientras Mamiya era informada otro familiar también lo era. Unos chicos se acercaron a otro que tenía un curioso uniforme con una cruz en un lado.

– "_¿Queréis que me encargue de unas máquinas? No digan estupideces, mi especialidad son los malos espíritus."_

– "_¡Por favor!"_

– "_¡Te pagaremos lo que sea!"_ - Le suplicaban ambos.

– "_Esta bien, supongo que les echaré un vistazo por si hay algún mal espíritu."_

– "_Gracias." _

– "_Gracias."_

– "_¡No tienes ni idea del favor que nos haces!"_ - Dijo uno llorando sobre su brazo.

– "_Tranquilo todo se solucionará. Tsubasa es el mejor exorcista del instituto."_

_Naturalmente soy el mejor, ni Rokudou me llega ni a la suela de mis zapatos. Sólo espero que Mamiya se dé cuenta._

– "_Pero antes quiero un pequeño adelanto."_

Después de haber recibido su pequeño botín, los dos estudiantes lo condujeron al aula de informática. Estaba silenciosa no había nadie y los ordenadores estaban sin corriente.

– "_Espera. Encenderé la luz." _- Uno de los acompañantes se acercó al cuadro de mandos y bajo algunas palancas.

Poco después las luces de la sala se encendieron y sólo tuvieron que encender algunas computadoras. Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, nada se movía ni mucho menos se presentía ninguna presencia.

– "_Lo siento chicos. Aquí no notó nada fuera de lugar. Me voy."_

– "_¡No por favor!"_ - Los dos contratantes lo agarraron por cada brazo.

– "_¡He dicho que me soltéis aquí no hay nada!"_

– "_¡Pero te hemos contratado y pronto será el examen! ¡Por favor no quiero suspender!"_

– "_¡Ni yo!"_

– "_¡Por favor!" _- Pidieron a la vez.

– "_Está bien me quedaré una hora. Si para entonces no pasa nada me voy."_

– "_Muchas gracias."_

– "_Sí, sí gracias."_

_Qué perdida de tiempo. Aquí estoy yo con unos freakis y no ocurre nada asombroso. Si tanto miedo tienen a suspender no sería mejor para ellos estudiar que inventarse una historia absurda de fantasmas._

En ese momento un escalofrío recorre su espalda y los ordenadores apagados y no, empiezan a mostrar paginas virtuales con contenido adulto.

– "_¡Cenizas sagradas!" - _Lanzó sus cenizas sobre el punto que presintió una energía sobrenatural._ - "¡Qué raro no funcionan!"_

– "_¡Maldito! ¡¿Porque me ensucias mi ropa? No voy a conseguir ninguna chica por tu culpa so memo!" _

Era el espíritu de un chico de su misma edad algo obeso, ojos pequeños y gafas, vestía con un uniforme del instituto pero le iba algo pequeño y algunos botones de la camisa parecían saltar en cualquier momento.

– "_¡Teníamos razón era un espíritu! ¿a que sí?"_

Los contratantes miraban a Tsubasa, que optó por una pose defensiva y ya con las siguientes cenizas preparadas.

– "_Oye tú ¿quien eres para molestar así a toda la clase de informática?"_

– "_No importa quien soy. ¡Sólo una chica! ¡Quiero una chica! ¡Sólo una!"_

– "_¡Los cerdos como tu no deberían molestarlas! ¡Y por el honor de las muchachas me aseguraré de ello! ¡Cenizas sagradas!"_

Volvió a lanzarlas, los presentes se taparon la boca y la nariz como pudieron y tras disipar el humo de ellas. El fantasma estaba muy pero que muy enojado.

_Maldición las cenizas no funcionan. Es hora de algo más fuerte._

Mamiya se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Rinne y entró en él. Tanto él como su mascota estaban frotándose la barriga con lo que habían comido, los plásticos, envoltorios y cajas de sus donaciones estaban por el suelo, sin embargo, un pequeño montón de sobres que inmediatamente supuso que eran las peticiones, estaban sin tocar.

– "_Rukudou-kun. ¿No crees que deberías echar un vistazo a alguna de las peticiones?"_ - Mamiya se había arrodillado cerca suyo para no alzar la voz.

– "_Tranquila nos encargaremos mañana." _- Le contestó.

– "_Sí mañana." _- Dijo algo cansado y con la barriga llena el gato.

– "_Mamiya ¿Te apetece tomar algo?"_

– "_¿Ya te lo puedes permitir?" _- Ella lo miró extrañada y él le señaló la carreta medio llena.

– "_Rokudou, ¿ya está bien que te sirvas toda tu recompensa sin leer lo que piden a cambio?"_

– "_No te preocupes. Lo que piden es muy simple. Confía en mí."_

– "_Bueno si tu lo dices."_

En el instituto los que contrataron a Tsubasa salieron por piernas pues él estaba echo polvo sobre el suelo de la aula de informática, tanto que se quedó dormido toda la noche.


	2. La libreta

Hola a todos los que siguen este fic si hay alguien ;). Esto siento no haber actualizo la historia en mucho tiempo pero como no he tenido noticias suyas me lo he permitido je je. Así que espero que al menos alguien le guste esto.

_**Kyoukai no Rinne pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**La libreta**

Ala mañana siguiente el profesor de informática llegó media hora antes a su aula. Allí Tsubasa estaba dormitando en el suelo, luego echó un vistazo al aula; todos los ordenadores estaban cubiertos de polvo y ¡algunos de ellos llevaban horas encendidos!. El profesor se enervó mucho pero la política del centro le impedía usar la fuerza pero no decía nada de tener silbatos encima y menos de usarlos, así que se sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su americana un silbato de caza y lo sopló con fuerza.

El sonido agudo del silbato despertó a Tsubasa en el acto y como un felino bien entrenado de un salto ya estaba derecho y preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier rival.

– "_¡Qué coño te has creído gordo!" _- Fue lo primero que dijo pensando que era el fantasma de ayer.

– "_Joven, ¿cuál es su nombre?" _- Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos el profesor.

– "_Tsubasa-kun." _- Le respondió sudando la gota gorda.

– "_Bien Tsubasa-kun ya que tiene la suficiente energía para llamarme gordo también tendrá la suficiente para limpiar toda esta suciedad."_

– "_¿Suciedad?"_

El profesor señalaba con el dedo la capa de cenizas que cubría a todos las máquinas de la sala.

– "_Hugh."_

– "_Tiene que estar limpio antes de mi clase, no se olvide."_

Y salió por la puerta para irse a tomar un café después de todo tenía media hora de descanso por delante.

Habían terminado las clases matutinas y Rinne junto a Sakura y sus dos amigas de siempre, Emi y Rika se dirigieron a la sala de informática. No había nadie en los pasillos y, aunque la luz solar los iluminaba, estos parecían iluminar con una luz pura parecida a los encuentros con el más allá.

– "_Da un poco de yu yu este sitio." _- Dijo Miho.

– "_Y que lo digas." _- Le contestó Rika.

Ambas estaban agarrando el brazo a su amiga Sakura, Miho el izquierdo y Rika el derecho.

– "_Mira ésa es la aula." _- Mamiya los avisó tras ver el letrero con el nombre "Aula de informática 3".

– "_Bien veremos de qué se trata." _- Rukudou sin más dilación abrió la puerta que chirrió como una rata que le daban de palos cuando después de un chirrido fuerte algo cayó al suelo.

– "_¡UN FAANTASMAAAA!" "KYAAA" _- Las dos amigas de Sakura salieron corriendo a toda velocidad dejándolos solos como de costumbre.

Los tres restantes entraron al aula que parecía desierta, en el suelo Mamiya pudo encontrar lo que las asustó era una libreta que había caído de una mesa lo más probable era que alguien se la olvidó en una esquina y esta cayera pero eso a ella la extrañaba pues de ser así la habría visto su propietario o sino alguno de sus compañeros. Entonces abrió la libreta para ojearla y se trataba de apuntes de informática con algunos garabatos obscenos por los lados, la libreta en cuestión pertenecía a un tal Yamada Nobita.

– "_Rinne ¿tal vez deberíamos preguntar por el dueño de esta libreta?" _-Le sugirió.

– "_¿No es una libreta normal eso?" _- Dijo el pequeño Rokumon. Sakura le pasó la libreta a Rinne para que la ojeara.

– "_Es posible que sea una pista por el contenido de adentro." _- Razonó ella.

– "_¿Qué contiene?"_

– "_Esto.." _- Ella se ruborizó. Entretanto el pequeño gato negro volvió su mirada a su amo para encontrar que la piel de su cara se volvió rosácea y sus ojos formaron en hueco.

– "_¿Qué contiene?" _- Rápidamente saltó a su hombro y ojeó las hojas del cuaderno, al pobre se le puso la misma cara que a Rinne. Pero ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del cuaderno a medida que Rinne pasaba las hojas.

– "_¡Esto es indecente qué clase de persona dibujaría algo así!" _- Se quejó Rokumon.

– "_Si tanto te molesta no mires." _- Rinne roló sus ojos sobre él.

Una energía espectral se comenzó a formar detrás de Mamiya.

– "_¡Una chica! ¡Una chica se ha interesado por mi!"_

La voz del fantasma la sobresaltó pues aunque veía fantasmas desde pequeña nunca se le habían aparecido de la nada.

Las dos amigas que corrían asustados por el camino de entrada al instituto se encontraron a Tsubasa que volvía al edificio.

– "_Pero si son Miho y Rika las amigas de Mamiya."_

– "_Oh si es Tsubasa." _- Dijo Miho.

– "_¡Tsubasa no te creerías lo que hay en la aula de informática!" _- Gritó asustada Rika.

– "_¡es algo del otro mundo!" _- Le siguió su amiga.

– "_Ya lo sé es el fantasma de ese gordo."_-Dijo sin importancia. Todavía no había cambiado su postura de despreocupación y llevaba una mochila con nuevos amuletos y hechizos sobre la espalda.

– "_Pobre Sakura nosotras la hemos dejado atrás con ese fantasma."_

– "_¡¿Mamiya está con ese cerdo?" _- Se preguntó en alto con cara amargada y una mueca de asco.

– "_¿Estará bien?" _- Preguntó Rika.

– "_No lo sé. Ella también está acompañada por Rukudou."_

– "_¡No los puedo dejar a solas!"_

Al oír la última frase Tsubasa salió disparado dejando una corriente de viento que despeinó a las amigas de Sakura.

Cuando se giró para ver al fantasma Rinne había saltado sobre él aplastándolo como una rana de feria.

– "_Haber seboso ¿qué pretendías hacer con Mamiya Sakura?" _- Rinne colocó su guadaña cerca de él como intimidatorio.

– "_¡Mamiya!"_

Tsubasa abrió la puerta de un golpe qué azotó a Rinne contra la pared agrietándola y corrió a sujetar las manos de Sakura con las suyas.

– "_¿Estás bien no te ha tocado ese gordo?" _- Se intereso en sobremanera Tsubasa.

– "_Ught. ¿A qué gordo se referirá?" _- Preguntó la pequeña mascota.

– "_Pues la verdad.."_

– "_Lo sabía que no podía encargarte a ti la seguridad de Mamiya." _- Le reprochó esto a Rukudou quien estaba tendido en el suelo con una mano sobre su cabeza debido al golpe que le había aturdido.

Rinne se levantó y con aire de poder balanceó su guadaña shinigami.

– "_Tsubasa este no es tu negocio." _

Ambos se fijaron las miradas como un duelo del viejo oeste en el que las chispas saltaban.

– "_En eso te equivocas. Yo fui a quién llamaron primero."_

– "_Yo he recibido más solicitudes que tú." _- Respondió Rinne.

– "_Y yo he acudido antes que tú."_

Mientras estos se peleaban con su mirada fría, el fantasma del chico aprovechó para marcharse antes de que la tormenta azotara.

– "_Sólo hay una forma justa de solucionar esto." _- Sugirió Tsubasa.

Poco después se pusieron a jugar a piedra, papel y tijeras para determinar quien se quedaría con el fantasma.

– "_Eh chicos. El fantasma se ha ido hace rato." _

– "_Mamiya no te escuchan están enfrascados en su mundo."_


	3. Calcomania

Hola lectores, en especial a Tsuyu. Esto.. le dedico el penúltimo capitulo de Rinne "Un problema informático", siento haber tardado y que sea corto, el final supongo que también lo será y sí sólo será el que biene y se finí esta historia :D. Nos vemos.

_**Kyoukai no Rinne pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**La calcomania**

El conjunto de los alumnos de informática estaban reunidos ante un pequeño altar improvisado en el centro metereológico de Rinne. Todos ellos estaban rezando para que pudieran aprobar, pues las esperanzas que pusieron en el gabinete tenían que cumplirse hoy a cuarta hora.

Mientras Rinne, Sakura, Tsubasa y Rukumon los observaban de lejos.

– "_Oye Rinne ¿cómo piensas arreglar esto?" _- Le preguntó Tsubasa quien no estaba convencido que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Pero Rinne estaba más pensativo de lo normal Mamiya incluso estaba preocupada, si Rinne no podía solucionar el problema en cuatro horas el examen sería un desastre no sólo para las notas sino también para el negocio de Rinne pues si el gabinete falla él se quedaría sin las donaciones. Con su haori de invisibilidad puesto él se dirigió a su gabinete pisando a cada paso la cabeza de algún estudiante.

– "_¡El gabinete me ha bendecido!" _- Dijo uno al despejarse del pisotón de Rinne sobre su cráneo.

– "_¡A mí también!"_

– "_Y a mí!"_

– "_No es justo, yo también quiero ser bendecido ¡por favor gabinete meteorológico!"_

Los estudiantes pedían a rezos la misma bendición que sus compañeros, Rinne se quedó perplejo unos segundos antes de poner una nota en el gabinete.

"Cada bendición cuesta 10 yenes. Y para que surja efecto se necesitan 3"

Al leerlo Rokumon se posó sobre sus hombros y alabando a su dueño le dijo:

– "_Es fantástico con esto seguro que podremos comprar una nevera portátil. Así la comida que nos den nos servirá para muchos días."_

– "_Y no sólo eso, también las bebidas."_

Dueño y amo se les hacía la boca agua cada uno imaginando lo que pondrían en la nueva nevera.

Al otro lado donde se encontraban sus amigos de aventuras...

– "_Este Rokudou no tiene escrúpulos. Pero está bien que intente sacar lo máximo que pueda ya que es posible que sea la última vez que lo consiga ¿verdad Mamiya? ¿Mamiya?"_

Ella se había ido hasta la posición de Rinne y le tiró de las orejas para llevarlo un poco lejos del gabinete y de las hordas de estudiantes que metían monedas en él.

– "_No te da vergüenza, ellos creen de verdad en el poder del gabinete y tú todavía no has solucionado nada ¿cómo esperas recibir más donaciones después de esto?"_

_Sakura se preocupa de verdad ¿por mí? _Su pensamiento le hizo ponerse colorado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

– "_No te preocupes tengo un plan."_

Ya habían pasado dos horas, Mamiya estaba en clase de inglés pero el pupitre de al lado continuaba vacío.

_Sólo espero que de verdad tenga un plan._

Mientras en el aula de informática 3, Rinne estaba preparando varias "calcomania tsukomogami" está técnica permite que un objeto que lleva tiempo tenga un alma propia. Se frotó las manos como preparativo del trabajo y enganchó una a cada monitor de la sala, las máquinas no tardaron en armar un bullicio.

– "_Oh ¡Maldita seáis! ¡Vosotras sois unas pervertidas!"_ - PC 5.

– "_¡Eh! Nosotras nada tú eres quien nos enchufó ese virus." _-Varias máquinas (Pcs 1,2,3,4,...20) le reprocharon.

– "_La ruta de acceso del archivo no me pertenece pero si que pertenece al grupo de trabajo por lo que yo nada."_

– "_Eh. Esto.." - _Antes de que el Shinigami pudiera al fin hablar:

– "_Tu nada ni nada. Tú fuiste la primera por la hora del archivo ¡es tu culpa!"_

– "_No es nada de eso. Yo accedí al archivo ese día pero ya estaba allí antes de abrirlo."_

Por los pasillos varios alumnos habían vuelto del altar para repasar con los ordenadores las posibles preguntas del examen, bueno esa es la excusa real para pasar un archivo a la carpeta temporal con todo el temario del semestre sobre la asignatura.

– "_¿Crees que habrá alguien dentro?"_ - Preguntó uno de los cinco alumnos del grupo de tramposos.

– "_No, el profesor no revisará el aula hasta media hora antes del examen." _- Le contestó uno de sus colegas.

– "_Pero ¿si revisará los ordenadores? ¡Nuestro plan fallará!" _- Respondió una chica que se había enrolado porqué no quería bajar la media.

– "_No habrá problemas, he visto su agenda de reojo, hoy no tendrá tiempo para hacerlo, pues estará reunido otra vez con una de las madres de su grupo de tutoría." _- Respondió el mismo.

– "_Bien." _- Acordaron al unísono.

Al llegar al aula de informática 3 abrieron la puerta justo en el momento que las máquinas lanzaban chispas entre ellas y ¡hablaban!.

– " _¡A ver señoras! ¡Hablen de una en una!__"_- Les pidió a gritos Rinne pues todas pasaban de su presencia.

– "_¡Cómo que señoras!"_ - En algo se pusieron de acuerdo.

– "_Nosotras no somos señoras somos casi nuevas ¡de última generación!"_ - PC 9.

– "_JA. De toda la red la única señorita soy yo pues soy la más reciente (un año de diferencia) y mi hardware es más potente que el vuestro. Y ya me ves compartiendo martirio con estás yayas." _- PC 1.

– "_¿Esto me he vuelto loca o están hablando?" _- Les preguntó la chica a sus cuatro amigos delincuentes.

– "_Debe de ser algo que hemos bebido." _- Dijo intentando dar lógica a la situación. NOTA: Debido a que Rinne lleva su haori de invisibilidad no lo ven.

– "_Sí el brebaje de aquel tío de negro con una cruz que nos ofreció en el gabinete."_

– "_Ah, eso."_

– "_¡Tsubasa!" _- Frunció molesto Rinne.

Tsubasa había estado haciendo su agosto con el agua bendita.

_Ay Rinne al menos no dejaré que tu último trabajo sea en balde. Le sacaré un buen provecho por una buena causa. _Quedarse con Mamiya.

– "_Bueno vamos a la obra." - Los cinco sacaron sus pendrive y los enchufaron a sus respectivos puestos._

– "_¡Pervertidos!" - _PC 17, PC 9, PC 20 y PC 6.

– "_¡Ay que gusto!" - _PC 8.

_Yo no he oído nada. _Se dijeron todos en la sala tanto máquinas como personas.

Fue entonces que el fantasma de Yamada Nobita se presentó.


End file.
